


Logia Termina: Back to Reality

by ResistanceDoll13



Category: Original Work
Genre: But I'm not funny, Comedy, Coping Mechanisms, Depression, Disorders, Dissociation, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description, High School, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, M/M, Original Character(s), Psychological Drama, Psychology, Sci-fi Fantasy World, Search for Happiness, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Suicidal Thoughts, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResistanceDoll13/pseuds/ResistanceDoll13
Summary: What will you do if your last connection to reality ceased to exist?On a cold Demecmber night, Valen's grandomother passed due to reasons that were never brought to light. The very same night, the girl herself passed but was saved by a strange man who worked as a teacher.After getting herself stuck with the said man, Valen must now face the world and find out what happened to her grandmother, and find a reason to stay alive.





	Logia Termina: Back to Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Be a responsible reader. The tags are placed there for a reason, if you are uncomfortable with any of them please press the back button.
> 
> All of the conflicting emotions is of my own. This story is lightly based on my experiences.
> 
> Also, my primary language is not English. Pardon for the mistakes I'm bound to make.

The Prologue

Valen has always been a strange girl. Though not a genius, she was still considered as intelligent, even if the knowledge she has seems entirely random at most. Knowing things like how water makes whiskey better because of chemistry, what state water would be when dropped on a hot surface double of it's boiling temperature, etc. It helped her in the strangest of ways and it also made it visible that, despite not being able to compute some algebraic equation, she was still considered as an intelligent person. This fact along with her stoic face made people intimidated.

By personality, Valen stands out because of her ignorance to the trends. She doesn't really understand why people like strange things that will go out of season once a month or a year would pass. She loved the classics and would rather converse with an old man about the world wars and the state of the world than talk about fashion and brand names. She also has a bad habit of forgetting people's names, it made people less likely to form a bond with her due to this.

When one actually lasts long enough, they find out that Valen was actually a very good listener, a complete geek, and a notorious game-hopper. She was also loyal to a fault, so loyal that she would tell her less than sane friends that she'll help dispose of the bodies if they ever lose control of their angers. Oh, and she was also a creature with a habit of cursing and not even the presence of children could stop her tongue. 

Despite all that, she was always called cute and sweet. She was generally caring in a standoffish sort of way. While other friends would pester their friend about their problems or encourage unhealthy habits, Valen was the type to sit beside a grieving person and keep quiet. She would offer them their favorite foods and always had a hot beverage, usually hot cocoa, ready in a thermos in case they would want to have some. She would listen, only answer when asked, and would keep honest the entire time. The truth would hurt but it helped them get a move on.

She was just... there. It was comforting.

Physically, Valen also tends to stand out. She was a bit taller than most girls and some of the boys. Her hair was long and black, a hint of red shining through each time the rays of they sun touched its stands. But while her overall visage would be considered insipid, it was her eyes that would make anyone take a double look. One glance would make one assume that they were black or dark brown, but another look would show then that it was actually a very dark green shade that graced her irises. 

All this combined made her noticable compared to the majority of her batch. Her classmates admired her answers during class, her clubmates praises her skills with a pencil for both literature and art. Her teachers adored her curiosity and looked forward to having a light debate during lessons that would leave the rest reeling at advanced terminologies. Her schoolmates are awed by how she walks, parents of other students pressure their children to be like her. It was as if she was perfect but out of everyone, Valen herself knew her flaws the most.

Her higher than average intellect and her way of speaking drove people away from her, too intimidated to try and strike a converstation. Her height made her a recipient of invites from coaches of the various sporting groups in her school, not really knowing that the said girl had issues breathing and is athletically pathetic. Her teachers would expect her works to be flawless, a bit of mistake would lead to them 'worrying' if their favorite student was sick or not. Her clubmates would dump responsibilities on her, not really thinking about the numerous amout of work she had to do due to her teachers leaving it to her. Other students loathed her beause of how their parents compare them to her, not seeing the envious gaze the girl had sent towards them as they conversed with their mothers and fathers.

She ended up spiralling deeper into her world. A separate world she kept to stay a bit 'happy' and 'lively'. Her tiny scribbles on scratch papers were dialogues to how one of her 'friends' reacted to certain things, the times they 'spent' together, the 'memories' they all shared.

Her honest persona was replaced with an elaborate lie. Her eyes now shined with something, the same thing that turned her peers' awe into apprehension and then into fear. Her slight smiles now revealed her teeth, her canines being noticeably sharp, enough to make people nervous. When asked about her day, she would reply with a detailed lie about her 'friends' and how silly they were. Her imagination blurred straight into her reality.

By the time she noticed, it was too late. Her memories were all messed up, no way of saying which part of her recollections were made up by her brain and which ones were real. The confusion became physically painful, it came to the point where her heart started to hurt. Her cardiac muscles were contracting too much; her panic, her pain, her emotions where pushing her heart into squeezing together to the point of torture. Breathing had become an effort, moving her arms would make her wince, and speaking made her chest vibrate and sting.

She often thought about death by heartbreak. She didn't think that she'll actually get to experience it herself.

Within that hollow and chilly December, Valen sat with her back on her pillows, leaning on the headboard, as she gasped her last breath.

On the floor, at the same side where her left arm hung limp, was a piece of paper. On a specific part of the page contained the trigger of the said heartbreak - '... apologies are sent to Ms. Valen de Silva. The government will be sending social workers to assist your move and the settling of the last will and testament along with the...', that was the spot where the girl named Valen last read.

That night, it was not just the old woman who died.

But that night wasn't going to be that girl's last either.

**Author's Note:**

> All thought and events of the current protagonist has resemblance to my real life. If it resembles yours then it is a mere coincidence.
> 
> A lot of the things I'll mention (places, brands shows) will be substituted.
> 
> [This is my first time writing. Please give constructive criticism instead of flames]


End file.
